Kid Lintern
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Kai Jordan hija de Hal Jordan es la superheroina Kid Lintern. Kai intenta compaginar su vida como una superheroina, estudiante y protectora del universo; y todo eso mientras pasa por la pubertad. Siguela a ella y a sus amigos mientras le demuestran al mundo que son algo más que unos compinches.


**Hola a todos/as.**

 **"Mucho tiempo sin leernos!"**

 **"¡Y todo es tu culpa maldita perezosa!" Una muy peligrosa pelirroja entra en escena.**

 **"...Erza-chan... te veo bien" (sudando a chorros)**

 **"¿¡BIEN DICES?! Hace meses que no escribes nada."**

 **"He estado muy ocupada... las clases y todo eso..."**

 **"No es excusa."**

 **"¡Aye sir!"**

 **Y aquí termina la escena donde Erza me mata lenta y dolorosamente.**

 **Para los que habéis estado siguiendo mis historias lo siento de veras, si he estado ocupada con las clases pero tampoco es que no haya escrito nada. Yo antes tenia un portátil, pero a principios de este año mi viejo portátil la palmo y con el todos mis trabajos, todas mis historias.**

 **En muchas apenas recuerdo por donde prentendia seguir...**

 **Aquí** **os traigo una historia que si planeo acabar.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Kid Lantern

Ciudad Costa

4 de julio de 2010 9:20.

"Es es el maldito día, así que date prisa." Le gruño a mi padre/mentor Harold "Hal" Jordan, también conocido como Capitán Jordan cuando esta trabajando como piloto o Green Lintern cuando trabaja como superheroe.

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, no, hoy es _el día_.

Mi nombre es Kai Jordan y hoy tomare mi primer paso para unirme a la Liga de la Justicia.

Papa y yo estábamos en nuestro camino para ir a Washington DC para reunirse con los demás héroes y compinche- no desde hoy ya no somos compinches- compañeros cuando vimos a la encantadora Killer Frost atacando el banco Goldman Sachs Group.

"¿Dónde crees que vas preciosa?" Oí a mi padre decir. En serio ¿no puede estarse cinco minutos sin coquetear con una mujer? Ni le importa se es una supervillana o su jefa.

Mientras papa le paraba los pies a Killer Frost yo protegía a los civiles. Killer Frost mando una docena de picos de hielo contra unos niños que estaban jugando en el parque de al lado. Rapidamente vole más rapido que los picos de hielo y los destruí creando un martillo.

Ví a papa crear una cúpula alrededor de la villana atrapandola sin posibilidad de escapar.

"¡¿De verdad crees que esta barrera me puede detener maldito linterna?!" Gritó Killer mientras destruía la barrera con una gran ráfaga de hielo y nieve. La ráfaga golpeo a papa y lo mando contra un edificio.

 _Eso debió de doler._

Cree un tren de alta velocidad y lo mande contra Killer pero la pera me vio venir y salto fuera del camino. Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar mando una ráfaga de viento que lo congela todo a su paso hacia mi.

"Al final resultaste ser solo una mocosa que juega a los héroes." Dijo maliciosamente Killer Frost.

"¡No!" Oí a papa gritar.

La capa de energía que envuelve mi cuerpo cada vez que llevo el anillo se estaba congelando.

¿Es este el fin?

¿Al final no resulte ser más que una niña que juega a los héroes?

 _NO. ME NIEGO. Mi nombre es Kai Jordan y soy una Green Lantern. Papa me regañaría por pensar de manera negativa, el tío John me diría que un soldado nunca pierde la esperanza. Si, no hay manera de que me deje vencer por esta perra. Nunca me lo perdonare si fallo._

"En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura,

ningún mal escapará a mi vista.

Que aquellos que adoran el poder del mal,

Que teman a mi poder… ¡la luz de Linterna Verde!"

Mi anillo brillo con una intensa luz verde.

"¡No me podrás derrotar con un espectáculo de luces niñita!"

Deje que toda mi determinación se convierta en una cañón de energía y dispare directamente hacia mi enemiga. El disparo la mando contra una furgoneta.

"La luz es mi arma más poderosa perra." Le dije a la villana tendida en el suelo medio dormida.

"Bien hecho princesa." Me habló una voz detrás de mi. Me di la vuelta y vi a papa sonriéndome. Sentí una sensación curiosa en el estomago, orgullo.

Entonces la expresión de papa cambio y antes de darme cuenta me estaba aplastando en un abrazo rompehuesos.

 _Genial, aquí vamos otra vez..._

Ser una superheroina es peligroso pero serlo siendo la compañera de tu muy sobreprotector padre lo es aún más.

"¡Sueltame anciano!" Le grite malhumorada.

"Sueltala Green Lantern." Oí una voz hablar. Mire al cielo y vi a John acercándose. Papa me suelta y pone mala cara.

"Pero J mi pequeña princesa podía haber salido herida." Replico con la voz y actitud de u niño de cinco años.

John le ignora y me dice: "Bien hecho Kid Lantern, no solo te has enfrentado a una poderosa enemiga y has salido victoriosa, lo has hecho sin perder de vista lo más importante." Él me pone una mano en el hombro. "Un soldado nunca ha de perder la esperanza."

Sabía que iba a decir eso, lo sabía.

"Llegas tarde John." Dijo papa.

Tarde.

"¡¿Qué hora es?!" Grito alarmada.

10:02

"Mierda ¡vamos que llegaremos tarde!" Les gritó.

Un Green Lantern puede llegar a volar a la velocidad de la luz pero yo aún no estoy en ese nivel de habilidad, pero si que puedo romper la barrera del sonido.

"¡John encárgate tú de Killer Frost! ¡Papa vamos!"

Killer Frost tiene una celda reservada en Belle Reeve en lo que a mi respecta, pasa más rata allí que en las calles.

Y más de una vez yo he sido la encargada de meterla entre rejas.

Después de despedirnos de John papa y yo estamos volando de nuestro camino a Washington DC. Trato de ir más y más rápido- no quiero llegar tarde. Papa se de cuenta de mi aumento de velocidad y me alcanza enseguida.

"¿Crees que puedes llegar antes que yo?"

"No creo poder hacerlo- Sé que lo haré." Le digo con confianza mientras acelero la velocidad.

"¡El ganador elige la película de esta noche!" Grita papa.

Sonreí.

Nuestra velocidad enseguida supero la velocidad del sonido y seguíamos acelerando.

Desde obra perspectiva perecíamos dos borrones verdes moviéndose por el cielo. _Apuesto que ganaría a Wally en una carrera._ Mi amigo velocista es rápido pero no tan rápido como Barry en el suelo o yo en el aire.

Antes de darnos cuenta Washington DC estaba delante nuestro. Acelere entre los rascacielos y en un flash-perdonen el juego de palabras- estábamos en el Pasillo de la Justicia. Aterice delante de una aglomeración de periodistas.

LLegue unos segundos antes que papa. _Sip, soy más rápida que Hal "Green Lantern" Jordan. No puedo esperar a contarle esto a Wally y al tío Barry._

"¡Por aquí KL!"

Mire a ver quien me llamaba y ví a mi buen amigo el chico maravilla, Robin. Su mento Batman tambien estaba allí, y, Speedy y Flecha Verde y Aquaman y Aqualad.

Solo flatan Flash y Kid Flash. _Es irónico que el hombre y el niño más rápidos del mundo lleguen tarde. Wally estará enfadado por llegar tarde- y después de mi._ Wally y yo llevamos siendo amigos desde antes de que él se convirtiera en un velocista y aunque somos mejores amigos también somos rivales- rivales amistosos.

Me dirigí hacia Robin y le pase una mano por encima del hombro.

"¿Cómo estas pajarito?" Le dije ludicamente.

"¡KL! Ya no soy un niño." Se quejo.

"Pues a mi aún me lo pareces." Le revolvi el pelo sonriendole.

"Basta vosotros dos, ya sois mayores para estar actuando como niños." Me volví para ver al hablante, Roy "Speedy" Harper. Edad: 18 años, Estado: adolescente malhumorado.

"Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Red." Le conteste fulminandole con la mirada.

Roy y yo nos conocemos desde niños pero casi siempre estamos peleando- no me malinterpretéis- no somos como los típicos adolescentes que siempre se pelean y luego se enamoran locamente, no, somos más como dos hermanos que se odian mutuamente.

"Paz amigos." Y allí esta el pacifista del grupo, Aqualad. Es un atlante que ayudo a Aquaman durante un conflicto y como premio Aquaman lo convirtió en su aprendiz.

Es tranquilo y sereno, nada parece ser capaz de sacarlo de juicio. En los dos años que lo conozco nunca lo he visto perder los papeles.

"Hola a todos." Saludo papa. Me gire hacia él.

"He ganado vejete." Me regodee sin remordimientos.

"En la vida a veces se gana y otras se pierde." Responde Don Escusas.

Papa saludo a sus compañeros de la Liga y yo me quede con mis amigos.

De todos los compinches Roy es el que más odia ser llamado un compinche y eso que no es el más veterano. Lo soy yo, después va Robin y después esta él.

"Veo que Wally sera el último- como siempre." Digo.

Robin se rie y añada "Va a molestarlo que hayas llegado antes que él."

Los miembros de la Liga nos llaman.

"Hoy es el día." Dice Bats.

"Bienvenidos a la Sala de la Justicia." Añade Ollie.

"Sede de la Liga de la Justicia." Añade Aquaman.

"Este es vuestro primer paso para convertiros en miembros de la Liga de la Justicia." Termina papa. "Os lo habéis ganado." Puedo sentir el orgullo de mi padre, él coloca una mano sobre mi hombre sonriendome.

"Oh vamos." Dice alguien no muy lejos nuestro habiendo que todos nos demos la vuelta.

 _Ya era hora._

Flash y Kid Flash, llegando tarde otra vez.

 _Vaya velocistas._

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el primer capitulo.**


End file.
